


【佐鸣】生活大爆炸

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 他也看着佐助，这个长久以来给予过他无数赏赐的男人，他另外一半的灵魂，他合上眼睛，把佐助关在里面，自己也掉下去，这柔软的湖泊将一辈子关住他们。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【佐鸣】生活大爆炸

**Author's Note:**

> 宇智波佐助用奇怪的方式解决了一个问题。

1

“每个人根据自身的情况在查克拉的属性上会有所不同，所以呈现出来的查克拉也都是不一样的，也就是说我们在日常生活中提取查克拉的时候会暴露身体上的秘密，这也是为什么每个忍村都会设立暗杀部追踪每一位死去忍者的尸体。所以查克拉可以说是一个人的代表，甚至可以证明自己的身份。佐助，你知道我说的是什么意思吗？”  
“这些话你上次已经说过一遍了。”  
“因为此事事关重大所以我有必要再跟你强调一遍，”水月严肃地看着他，“你过来的时候没有人跟上来吧？”  
“没有，”佐助说，“你想说什么？”  
“查克拉鉴定的事可不是开玩笑，难道你就不怕你在外面有了私生子的事情传到漩涡鸣人的耳——”  
佐助深吸一口气：“……天照！”  
“我错了我错了！”水月挠了挠脸颊，“真是的，开个玩笑而已！我说佐助，你的立论到底靠不靠谱啊，万一检测出来和他的查克拉不匹配，你要怎么办？香磷那个女人知道这件事之后完全不听劝，伤心得好几天没吃饭，连她都这样，要是你相好……”  
佐助瞪了水月一眼：“少废话。”  
“别拿你那只眼睛对我用忍术怎么都好说，不过我事先说好，我只负责操作仪器，结果怎么样我可不管哦！”水月伸出手，“给我吧。”  
“……”  
“漩涡鸣人的查克拉，你不会没带吧？”水月说，“对了，一定得是现在这个鸣人的查克拉，没有对照的话想要从库存里提取样本非常麻烦，香磷不在这里就拿不到调用查克拉库的权限……佐助，你在干嘛？”  
“左边的口袋，”佐助站直了身体，提了提背上的男孩，冷静地说，“另外一个的查克拉在右边的口袋，只需要对比的话不用分得那么清楚。”  
这都叫什么事。  
水月帮他把两团蓝色的查克拉取出来放在感测仪上，抱怨地说：“你怎么还把这个小屁孩带过来了，这里可是大蛇丸的实验基地，不是随便什么人都能进来的。”  
“是他非要跟过来的，”佐助顿了顿，“鸣人睡着了，你小声一点。”  
水月调试电脑，机器运作的声音在阴潮的洞窟里显得格外富有存在感。佐助看了看肩头趴着睡觉的孩子一眼，他一手抓着佐助的衣服，另外一只手勾紧了佐助的脖子，他的后背能感受到男孩睡眠时候胸膛的起伏，他的呼吸穿透了黑衣遮挡的躯壳，心脏跨越时间的河流相连在一起。  
电脑在这时传出了对比成功的提示音。  
“恭喜你……”水月长出一口气，“现在你有两个漩涡鸣人了。”  
佐助的脸抽了一下，没什么反应。  
“喂喂，你那是什么表情，现在这样难道不好吗？”水月不解，“虽说照顾起来是麻烦了点吧，还有小鬼在，但那可是两个……”  
“不，”佐助背着十岁的鸣人离开了蛇窟，“是五个。”

2

维护时间长达半个月之久的忍者论坛终于在今日恢复开放，网瘾难耐的人们急急忙忙披上马甲，前往情感专区爬楼吃瓜看八卦，在一众讲述忍界传奇基佬的陈年旧贴中，一颗新星冉冉升起：  
我的一个朋友现在有了五个对象，这算出轨吗？

3

给佐助开门的是三个漩涡鸣人，十二岁、十五岁和十七岁，除了十二岁的那个其他人都提前感知到了来自宇智波佐助的查克拉，急吼吼地赶到门口，抓着门把柄要抢先打开门。  
十二岁的小孩被另外两个挤到后面，佐助进去之后他们还在打个不停。  
每次佐助回到家，迎接他的都是三个或四个异口同声的欢迎回来。他们不应该同时开口说话，佐助甚至分不清到底是哪个先吵起来的，他们简直像同一个漩涡鸣人身上召唤出来的影分身，性格外貌都不一样，但烦死人的本事却一个比一个厉害。  
最吵的是十五岁，他时常在家里因为一点小事和其他的鸣人吵起来，一生气就跳脚，就算是夜深人静的时候也能听到这家伙在隔壁房间大喊大叫。  
然而吵架归吵架，第二天所有人就把前一个晚上的不开心忘得一干二净，围着起居室的小暖炉打牌，用家里最后一桶泡面作赌注，佐助还围观过他们把牌扔到地上，几个鸣人吵吵闹闹地打作一团，最后被须佐能乎强行叫停。  
佐助一直觉得漩涡鸣人的存在比神秘更加神秘，他不光能和自己的小时候打起来，甚至能和自己的影分身在同一件事上吵整整一晚上。  
所以奈良鹿丸究竟是怎么能够忍受好多个漩涡鸣人在会议室里对着白板指手画脚的吵闹程度的？  
佐助把睡着的鸣人安顿好，自己在起居室落座。他熟练地从抽屉里掏出一个小匣子，里面装着一对耳塞。这是小樱在得知事情原委后送给他的慰问品。  
三十二岁的漩涡鸣人正在厨房里鼓捣那个快要坏掉的冰箱，佐助一度怀疑他有什么奇怪的恋旧癖，即使冰箱超过了保修期限他仍然不愿意换掉它买个新的，如果不是佐助阻止，他怀疑七代目火影会为那台冰箱取一个名字。  
此时此刻，鸣人正嚷嚷着让谁帮他递过来一个螺丝刀，由于昨天夜里下大暴雨，电路跳了闸，冰箱的保险丝也没能幸免。然而并没有人理会他的求助，起居室里传来打闹的声音，而佐助则努力不去回忆最后他们是怎样六个人挤在一张床上睡到天亮的。  
等到七代目火影终于忙完手头的活，灰头土脸地从厨房里走出来时，原先打在一起的三个漩涡鸣人已经躺在沙发上睡着了。佐助的目光从那堆由漩涡鸣人构成的小山丘里投出来，场景显得十足戏剧性。  
鸣人被佐助的眼神逗笑了：“你这家伙竟然还有应付不来的时候，真稀奇啊。”  
“你以为问题出在谁身上？”佐助拨开躺在他身上的十二岁的小孩站起来，“今天我去找了水月做查克拉鉴定。”  
“嗯……？查克拉鉴定，我没听说过有那种东西，”鸣人摸了摸下巴，“是大蛇丸新开发的研究吗？”  
“我鉴定了你和，那个十岁的查克拉，对比完全一致。”佐助只告诉他结果。  
“那当然啦，毕竟我们就是一个人嘛！”鸣人无所谓地耸耸肩膀，四下张望，“你把那个小鬼扔到哪里去了，我记得今天早晨的时候他跟着你出去了，拦都拦不住啊我说……”  
“在房间里睡觉，”佐助说，“有点奇怪。”  
“怎么了吗？”  
佐助瞥了鸣人一眼：“他们每天至少要睡十二个小时以上，你的睡眠时间也越来越长了。”  
“可能是因为最近太累了吧？”鸣人坐在沙发上仰头思考起来，他扳着手指给佐助细数一个火影每日的工作安排，“三个例会，天哪，有没有人说过我们要搞简政！早中晚三个例会太夸张了我说，连小樱都觉得很麻烦啊，我可是家庭事业双丰收的火影，怎么能把时间浪费在这种无聊的例会上？而且我最近还要到风之国去搞外交，明明我爱罗上次已经来过了！”  
他唠叨起来只会没完没了，佐助有时候觉得三十二岁的吵闹水平跟他以前比起来只会有过之而无不及。  
佐助只好打断他的话：“明天之前必须要让这几个家伙消失。”  
这句斩钉截铁的处刑言论把七代目火影吓得够呛，他难以置信地看着佐助：“不是吧，你就这么着急赶走他们吗，那可都是小时候的我！”  
“不能继续把他们留在这里，”佐助冷漠地说，“如果他们不消失，现在的你很可能会发生什么意想不到的情况，那个时候就不是我们一己之力可以对付得了的。”  
鸣人瞪大了眼睛。佐助接着说：“你没发现最近自己越来越嗜睡吗，他们也是……”  
他看了一眼横七竖八躺在沙发上的鸣人们，男孩毫无睡相可言，睡觉时喜欢掀开衣服摸肚皮的习惯到现在也没改掉，偶尔还会流口水和说梦话，十二岁的那个半夜里还会磨牙。不光是鸣人的睡眠质量，佐助觉得连他的睡眠质量也开始不保。  
不能再这样下去了。  
佐助说：“从八个小时到十二个小时，再延长下去很可能就不会醒过来了，你觉得到时候会发生什么？”  
鸣人合上他的下巴，若有所思地看着沙发上的几个自己。  
“你想怎么办？”鸣人问，“总不能把他们都……都打跑吧？”  
事实上为了让四个漩涡鸣人消失，佐助和七代目火影一起做过不少努力，鸣人甚至从档案馆借来了给小孩子看的童话书，模仿其中的内容在卧室的地板上画了一个很丑的六芒星阵，但无论忍术、魔法哪怕是做法事都不能解决这个“麻烦”，最后的结果无一不是大小鸣人坐在地上面面相觑。  
起先佐助只当家里多养了四只小狗，并没有太把这件事放在心上，毕竟着急不是办法。但最近佐助意识到了问题的严重性，解决此事迫在眉睫——  
太、吵、了。  
当然，宇智波佐助承认这个原因在他想要把这四个鸣人送回原来世界的全部原因里占到百分之五十。  
“我有一个办法。”佐助终于下定决心。  
鸣人的眼睛亮了一下，凑过来摇摇尾巴：“哦！是什么！？”  
“……但是，”佐助捏了捏眉心，“有一件事我要提前确认。而且这个办法，不是那么人道主义。”

4

钟表指向十一点钟，三十二岁的漩涡鸣人从浴室里洗完澡出来。佐助坐在床边单手翻看随手搁在床头柜的任务卷轴。鸣人笑了一下：“那是过几天要给木叶丸班下派的B级任务，也该让那帮小孩子出去历练历练了。”  
佐助看了他一眼：“那几个睡了吗？”  
“嗯，”鸣人点点头，“睡了哦。客房今天打扫出来了，之前一直让他们睡客厅果然还是太挤了，客房的床比较宽敞，六个人勉勉强强吧……那个时候的我也挺瘦的，实在不行的话就让那个十岁的过来睡就好了。”  
鸣人边擦头发边走过来，佐助注意到他光着脚，水痕从门外的浴室一直延伸到床边。他哼着歌把浴巾解下来，背对着佐助开始往自己腿上套内裤。绿底红心，一如既往的四角派。  
佐助把卷轴合上：“别穿了。”  
鸣人回过头，两个人的目光撞上，三十二岁的成年人立刻心神领会地走过来，和佐助吻到了一起。他们唇碰唇地相互磨蹭，鸣人急色地把舌头伸进去追佐助的舌尖，佐助站起来推了他一把，两个人跌跌撞撞地一路吻到墙角。  
门没关上，些许光亮从起居室的廊灯里透进来。鸣人忽然想到对门就是睡着四个自己的客房，羞耻心驱使他伸手想要关上房门。佐助微微睁开眼，抓住了七代目的两只手。  
他把鸣人翻过去按在墙上，踹了一脚他的膝弯迫使他跪下，吻从耳骨的顶端密密麻麻地落下来，惹得鸣人一阵急喘。他的脑子一到这种时候就不好使，又想呻吟又想开口叫佐助至少把门关上，成年人再怎么放得开也不可能在几个未成年人面前做这种事，七代目想想就觉得羞耻，如果他们回去之后还保有现在的记忆片段，那他还怎么在原来的佐助面前做人？  
佐助完全不理他，使出须佐把他的手反扣在背后，鸣人立马急了，佐助做爱很少动真格到这种程度，这次是铁了心不准备让他关门，要演5D版的小电影给对面的人看。鸣人一着急就胡言乱语，被佐助捂住嘴：“再说一句废话就把你的嘴也堵上。”  
七代目立刻安静了，在床上忤逆宇智波佐助不是聪明人的做法，十年的性爱经验教会了漩涡鸣人这条准则。  
鸣人小声呜咽，佐助不满地咬他的肩膀，意思很明显，是想让他叫出来。鸣人简直不知道这个家伙想干什么，气急败坏地小声问：“混蛋，你不是不让我说话吗！”  
“我只是让你少说废话，”佐助吻他的脖子，“你要问什么，给你三十秒的时间。”  
“喂！”  
佐助提醒他：“还剩十秒钟。”  
“有那么快吗！”鸣人气得想咬这个混蛋，但也只能象征性地磨一磨牙，“你这混蛋，刚才和那些人说什么了，今天晚上他们的反应好奇怪……”  
“我不是说过了吗，要确认一件事。”佐助说。他掰开漩涡鸣人的臀瓣，试着把自己已经勃起的性器顶进去，那里根本不需要润滑，扩张大概也不用，这个色情的火影一定在洗澡的时候就为自己做好了准备，他分明也期待一场激烈而张狂的性事，就像他每次都只会在嘴上说拒绝的话，身体却会永远背叛他。  
“什……什么事？”鸣人的声音已经变调了，他迷蒙着双眼，连嘴里溢出的唾液都来不及擦干净，他的呻吟和肉体一样柔软，“你问了他们什么吗……？”  
佐助开始用力地操他，室内立刻变成了性爱的海洋，他激烈的动作溅起一片水花:“我问他们对我是什么看法。”  
“呃，呜……为什么要问这个？”鸣人的嘴里吐出问话和直白的呻吟，“佐助……会，会被听到的啊！”  
“听到又如何，”佐助掰过鸣人的脸，吻住了这个喋喋不休的笨蛋，“你的话太多了，吊车尾的。”

5

“啊……幸好没有被听到，”鸣人使出最后的力气探出头望了一眼对面的房间，他累得瘫在墙上，连手指都动不了：“不行了不行了，这辈子都不想和你上床了的说！”  
佐助从他的身体里退出来，看着七代目颤抖的大腿和屁股中间的那个孔洞流出糟糕的液体，把鸣人从地上拉起来：“去做清理，留在里面你会发烧。”  
“不是吧……”鸣人哀嚎一声，他浑身泛红，“我不想动啦，留着就留着嘛，反正你也不会帮我！”  
佐助知道这是七代目拐着弯撒娇的老套路，所以完全不会上当：“你想拉肚子吗？”  
“不会的啦，”鸣人轻轻地说，转过头来露出一个狡猾的笑容，“留着就好了，反正你这家伙有这个怪癖，我是知道的，每次看到我这样就又会兴奋起来的对吧？”  
佐助捏了捏他的鼻子。  
鸣人像个小狗似的蹭了蹭佐助的手，在他的脸上连着亲了四下：“你知道这是什么意思吗？”  
佐助摇摇头。鸣人勾起一个微笑，凑上去叼着佐助的嘴唇，伸出舌尖乖乖地舔了舔：“第五下，好啦！这是漩涡鸣人大爷给你这家伙的礼物，五人份的。”  
“……什么？”佐助看着他。  
黑暗中鸣人的眼睛格外有神，好似能从他婴儿蓝的眸中提取出一颗完美无瑕的宝石。他也看着佐助，这个长久以来给予过他无数赏赐的男人，他另外一半的灵魂，他合上眼睛，把佐助关在里面，自己也掉下去，这柔软的湖泊将一辈子关住他们。  
鸣人慢慢地说：“这是我替那四个从前的自己，给你的迟到的亲吻。”  
佐助笑了起来。

6

鸣人惊讶地看着空荡荡的客房：“消失了……？”  
佐助端着一杯茶从头身后悠哉游哉地路过，好似对鸣人的发现并不惊讶。他点点头，帮鸣人重新确认了这件事，那四个漩涡鸣人，十岁、十二岁、十五岁和十七岁，确确实实已经不见了。  
“消失了。”佐助说。

并不重要的小剧场：

漩涡鸣人从睡梦中惊醒，他下意识地环顾四周，发现身边的那张病床上躺着宇智波佐助，断臂处打着绷带。有关他和他记忆飞入大脑，安心感在身体中安营扎寨。  
大概只是梦？鸣人心想，他伸手摸上自己的光裸的胸膛，摸到绷带，指下用力，尚未痊愈的伤口立刻将疼痛反弹。好吧，看来是已经醒了。  
“喂，鸣人，”佐助也跟着醒了，他的睡眠一向很轻，“这么晚了你在做什么？”  
“呃……”他仍然心有余悸，犹豫再三后说道，“做了一个，噩梦？”  
“什么？”佐助没发脾气，难得有耐心地问了一句。  
这回轮到鸣人心虚了，但他说话从不过脑子，想到什么就全部倒出来：“如果我说，我梦到十五年后我们两个……做、做那种事，你会信吗？”  
“哈？”佐助心神领会，一下子从床上坐起来，“你的脑子被我打傻了吗？那算什么，春梦？”  
“是的吧？春梦什么的，我还是第一次做呢，”鸣人想了想，有些恶寒地吐了吐舌头，“居然还是和你这种家伙……所以果然只是梦而已！还是个超级无敌让人反胃的噩梦！一开始只是梦到了长大后你和我，哈哈哈，我果然是火影！……但后来越梦越不对劲，为什么我们两个会住在一起啊，还总是睡在一张床上，虽说我不排斥啦，但是那样子真的好奇怪。结果，结果啊我说，我就听到了他们在对面的房间亲嘴，后来还那个了！………等等，不是他们，是我们！我们在亲嘴，然后还做了那种事，吓得我立马就醒过来了。”  
“……鸣人，”佐助简直无力吐槽，被鸣人的话震得睡意全无，“不是都说了是梦了吗，什么他们我们的，你这白痴的脑子里整天都在想些什么啊？”  
鸣人看着他，忽然不说话了。  
“喂，”佐助有些脸红，“干嘛露出那种表情！”  
“没什么，”鸣人翻身躺下去，“我只是在想，那样的生活，和你在一起，我还挺期待的……”  
“你在说什——”佐助转过头去，“喂，鸣人？”  
金发的男孩已经睡着了。

FIN


End file.
